


She's Such A Bad Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Quarantine, Silly, Smut, Stay the fuck home and do anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Chloe!”Chloe pauses her singing to call back to Beca.  “Yes, love of my life?”Beca rounds the corner.  “You’ve sung ‘Work From Home’ every day for the past 128 days.  You know I love your singing voice, but can you please, for the love of the Carona gods, do something else.”Chloe pouts.  “Well what should I do?”“I don’t know.  I’m about to clean the house.”Chloe flips her hair flirtatiously and rests her arms loosely on Beca’s shoulders before saying, “You do too much.  You’re not Superman you know.”
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	She's Such A Bad Girl

“Chloe!”

Chloe pauses her singing to call back to Beca. “Yes, love of my life?”

Beca rounds the corner. “You’ve sung ‘Work From Home’ every day for the past 128 days. You know I love your singing voice, but can you please, for the love of the Carona gods, do something else.”

Chloe pouts. “Well what should I do?”

“I don’t know. I’m about to clean the house.”

Chloe flips her hair flirtatiously and rests her arms loosely on Beca’s shoulders before saying, “You do too much. You’re not Superman you know.”

Beca smiles and gives Chloe a peck. “I read in the New York Times we were supposed to clean the house every day.”

“It also said now’s not the time to be neurotic. Come on let’s do something fun.”

“Like what?”

“Remember what we did for my birthday?”

“I don’t think now’s the best time to go to The Cheesecake Factory Chloe.”

Chloe lowers her voice. “I’m talking about what we did after.”

Beca blushes and whines out, “Chloe.”

Chloe has a secret weapon up her sleeve though. “Please Daddy?” She asks innocently.

Beca’s entire demeanor changes. She narrows her eyes and says, “Get on the bed.”

Chloe has to keep herself from skipping as she sheds her clothes and hops onto the bed.

Beca’s not far behind her and Chloe gets on her hands and knees and waits. She doesn’t have to wait long before she hears Beca spit and feels the warmth slide down her ass crack.

Beca eases one finger and then a second into Chloe ass and Chloe moans and drops from her hands down on to her elbows. She reaches down between her legs and starts to touch herself.

“Tight.” Beca rasps out.

“Mhmm.” Chloe responds.

“You fucking like that?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“God you little slut.”

Chloe loves it when Beca gets like this. The nasty talk spurs on her own pleasure and Beca knows it.

“You always gonna let me use you like this?”

Chloe nods.

“Would you let me do anything do you?”

“Mhmm.”

“Use your words.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good girl.”

“Fuck, Beca I’m gonna…I’m gonna- “

Chloe starts to come and Beca drags her fingers slowly out of Chloe’s ass. Chloe groans and pants through the orgasm.

Beca isn’t done though.

“Turn over.”

“What?”

“Do what I tell you to do. Turn over.”

Chloe flips over and flinches away when Beca lowers her head and starts to eat Chloe out.

“Ouch, Beca. Sensitive.”

“You can take it.”

“Beca, it’s…it’s too much…”

“You know what to say to get me to stop. Do you really want me to stop?”

Chloe waits a beat and then shakes her head.

“That’s what I thought.” Beca says before shoving her fingers back into Chloe’s ass.

“Oh God!” Chloe exclaims.

“I’m gonna get you pregnant.”

“You literally can’t get me pregnant Beca.” Chloe chokes out.

“That doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try.”

The thought of Beca getting her pregnant, or trying to, as nonsensical as it might seem, triggers something deep inside Chloe’s body. All of a sudden, she’s clenching down and coming all over again. She’s starting to feel exhausted and she runs her fingers through Beca’s hair to gently tug her head away but Beca isn’t letting up.

“Beca, you can’t. _I can’t_.”

Beca lifts her head for an instant to breathe out, “Yes you can baby. I know you can.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Thank you.”

Beca keeps pushing her and forces two more orgasms out of her and acts like she’s ready to keep going before Chloe has to tap out. She’s about to return the favor before Beca checks her phone. 

“Ugh. You’ve missed four calls from your girlfriend.”

“You’re my only girlfriend Beca.”

“Warden then. Or personal dictator. Is calling Aubrey ‘literally Hitler’ going too far?”

Chloe rolls her eyes and reaches for the phone but Beca holds up a hand and holds the phone up to her ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call her for you and give you an excuse for missing all those calls.”

Chloe can hear Aubrey pick up the phone on the other end.

“No, it’s me. Yeah Chloe’s been busy.” Beca cuts Chloe a mischievous little smile before she says, “Yeah she’s such a bad girl.”

“Beca!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of it.


End file.
